Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are often used to display content, e.g., graphical representations of electronic documents, images, and text. Users can navigate between pages of the displayed content by interacting with a touch sensitive surface using one or more fingers and/or making gestures, or by a mouse or mouse scroll wheel.